yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 118
"A Snake in the Grass, Part 2", known as "Terror! Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and eighteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 10, 2007 and in the US on September 8, 2007. Summary The Duel between Jaden and Viper is continued. Jaden is gradually pushed into a corner as Viper systematically destroys his monsters. Along with Jaden's worsening position, his friends are taken captive, increasing the stakes of the Duel. Although Jaden gets a temporary reprieve by destroying "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes". Viper turns it around by using the effect of "Vennominon" in order to revive it. As the Duel unravels, Viper reveals that he made a Faustian bargain in order to resurrect his dead son, Pierce. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Thelonious Viper Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls no cards. Viper has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Venom Snake" (1200/600) in Attack Position. He also has "Venom Swamp" active and two set cards. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Elemental Hero Bladedge", "Bubble Rod", "Elemental Hero Neos", and "Necro Shot". Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Sparkman" with "Elemental Hero Bladedge" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Plasma Vice" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. "Elemental Hero Plasma Vice" then attacks and destroys "Venom Snake" (Viper 4000 → 2400). Viper then activates his face-down "Snake Whistle" to Special Summon "Venom Serpent" from his Deck (1000/800) in Attack Position (as its Level is at most 4). He then activates his face-down "Damage = Reptile" to Special Summon "Venom Boa" (1600/1200) in Attack Position (as its ATK is equal to the Battle Damage Viper took). On Jaden's End Phase, "Venom Swamp" places a Venom Counter on "Plasma Vice" ("Plasma Vice": 2800 → 2300/2300). Turn 4: Viper Viper draws. He then activates the effects of "Venom Serpent" to place a Venom Counter on "Plasma Vice" ("Plasma Vice": 2300 → 1800/2300). Viper then activates the effect of "Venom Boa" to place two Venom Counters on "Plasma Vice" at the cost of forbidding "Venom Boa" from attacking this turn ("Plasma Vice": 1800 → 800/2300). Viper then Tributes "Venom Serpent" and "Venom Boa" in order to Tribute Summon "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Vennominon", it gains 500 ATK for each Reptile-type monster in Viper's Graveyard. There are currently three ("Vennominon": 0 → 1500/0). "Vennominon" then attacks and destroys "Plasma Vice" (Jaden 4000 → 3300). Viper then sets a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Bubbleman" was summoned while Jaden had no cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, allowing Jaden to draw two cards. Jaden then activates "Bubble Rod" to equip the latter onto "Bubbleman" and increase its ATK by 800 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1600/1200). Jaden then activates "R - Righteous Justice" to destroy "Venom Swamp" since he has one Elemental Hero on his side of the field, but Viper activates his face-down "Snake Deity's Command" to negate "R - Righteous Justice" and destroy it by discarding "Venom Snake" from his hand ("Vennominon": 1500 → 2000/0). Jaden then sets a card. On Jaden's End Phase, "Venom Swamp" places a Venom Counter on "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" ("Bubbleman": 1600 → 1100/1200) Turn 6: Viper Viper draws. "Vennominon" then attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (Jaden 3300 → 2400). Jaden then activates the last effect of "Bubble Rod" to draw a card. Jaden then activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to make Viper select one card in his hand. If it's a monster Jaden can Special Summon that monster. Viper selects a card in Jaden's hand. Jaden reveals that card to be "Elemental Hero Neos", so Jaden Special Summons "Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. On Jaden's End Phase, "Venom Swamp" places a Venom Counter on "Elemental Hero Neos" ("Neos": 2500 → 2000/2000). Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "NEX". He then Normal Summons "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" (600/800) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "NEX" to send "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin" (900/1100) in Attack Position. Jaden then Contact Fuses "Elemental Hero Neos" with "Neo-Spacian Marine Dolphin" in order to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates the effect of "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" to destroy a card in Viper's hand. Viper then reveals that the destroyed card was "Venom Snake" ("Vennominon" 2000 → 2500/0). "Marine Neos" then attacks and destroys "Vennominon" (Viper 2400 → 2100). Viper then activates the third effect of "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" to remove from play one "Venom Snake" in his Graveyard and revive "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" ("Vennominon": 0 → 2000/0) in Attack Position. On Jaden's End Phase, "Venom Swamp" places a Venom Counter on "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" ("Marine Neos": 2800 → 2300/2300). Turn 8: Viper Viper draws "Venom Shot" and subsequently activates it to send "Venom Serpent" from his Deck to the Graveyard and place two Venom Counters on "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" ("Marine Neos": 2300 → 1300/2300) ("Vennominon": 2000 → 2500/0). "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Marine Neos" (Jaden 2400 → 1200). Duel continues in the next episode. Errors * When Thelonious Viper activates "Venom Shot", he is shown picking "Venom Serpent" to send to the Graveyard, but "Venom Snake" is shown being sent to the Graveyard instead. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.